


The Queen. 女王蜂 (主Damidick, 21 & 31提及,PWP, ABO私設）

by s8845964



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: DamiDick, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s8845964/pseuds/s8845964
Summary: Dick 是個女王蜂。這意味著他擁有法律上所承認的三位丈夫，或者更多。





	The Queen. 女王蜂 (主Damidick, 21 & 31提及,PWP, ABO私設）

**Author's Note:**

> 日安，這裡是三歲／Pixars請多指教。  
> 最近如火如荼的跌了DC坑，深深迷戀上老爺家魅力四射的男孩們!  
> 羅賓圈超級好吃啊！這養了四個沒有血緣關係男孩的家．．．．．實在太、有、趣、了!!!太對我胃口了，就愛這個調調哈哈哈！！！  
> 好喜歡好喜歡41，但仍不想這麼輕易放過其他小鳥，所以就來個貴圈真亂吧呵呵。  
> 我終於把清明連假時開的腦洞終於寫完了，寫到自己都快腎虧，不是老司機開這車連自己都覺得不太穩，但就是想吃41啊！！！
> 
> 普通人AU設定，ABO私設如下：  
> １．法律規定一個Omega最多可以擁有三位丈夫！  
> ２．Alpha藉由留下咬痕，吞下發情時Omega的血液進行標記！！  
> ３．Omega可以被多位Alpha標記，但Alpha只能標記一個Omega！！！
> 
> 希望您閱讀愉快。

《The Queen. 女王蜂》

 

Dick 是個女王蜂。這意味著他擁有法律上所承認的三位丈夫，或者更多。

他沒有被長袖制服遮蓋住的地方有個咬痕，在靠近頸窩的地方，深紅色的牙印張牙舞爪的烙在皮膚上，警告意味濃厚──名花有主、生人勿近。有眼睛的人都知道製造痕跡的主人絕對是一個Alpha，Beta或是Omega是不可能咬出這樣深又強硬的痕跡。賀爾蒙的領地宣言某種程度上非常有效的嚇阻了一些總是對Dick圖謀不軌的蒼蠅蝴蝶。

 

當然，這不是他唯一擁有的結合咬痕，有個八卦小組成員宣稱他在更衣室裡看到了另一個隱藏的香艷痕跡。「我發誓，他的大腿上也有一個咬痕！就那見血的程度，絕對是一個Alpha！」他誇張的摸著下巴，神秘兮兮地說。

在一個擁有火辣身材和漂亮臉蛋的Omega面前，誰管得住自己的嘴啊？

「到底是睡了人家，還是不小心被人咬了？」喝下午茶的吃瓜群眾各個興致高昂，這可是兩個Alpha！兩個！我的老天啊！

「Dick足夠漂亮能成為一個女王蜂，只幹個低層小警察實在浪費那張臉。」布魯德海文的警察同仁們有志一同，Dick可是打敗了無數對手蟬聯了五屆警花，局裡恨不得違背本人意願將其拉去拍形象廣告。

按照黃色電影和小說情節來說，像Dick這樣的尤物會被關進某棟豪華或是骯髒的房子裡，像隻金絲雀一樣被養在籠子，以失去自由的代價享受世上最美好的東西或是接受最不人道的虐待，終日被性愛和精液澆灌，直到生下一堆和他一樣討人喜歡的孩子。

根據八卦團體的消息來源，年芳二十八歲的Dick Grayson目前還沒有任何一個孩子，他仍是布魯德海文愛崗敬業的警官一員，充滿朝氣、溫柔風趣，除了發情期那幾天的生理假其他上班日從不缺席。

這看起來有些詭異，畢竟就算是AO平權的時代，Alpha的本能大多是不會允許自家Omega在外面幹一份需要拋頭露面、風吹雨淋且倍受辛勞的工作！

看來這個Omega不僅頭腦聰慧、手腕不凡，除了能悍衛自己的理想和自由，還能縱橫情海來去自如，輕而易舉的做到滿足兩方和諧共處，不讓丈夫們天天來警局裡上演撕逼大戰。

厲害厲害，佩服佩服。警局裡的Omega幾乎把Dick當成指標人物來看，他們眼裡閃著星星，開口問道：「嘿Dick，跟我們說說你的丈夫們，是什麼讓他們對你如此死心塌地？」

「我愛他們，」Dick微微一笑。「感謝他們也愛我？」

身為一個人見人愛、花見花開的Omega，這話說得可真是謙虛。

不過Alpha就是Alpha，Dick從不缺人接送他上下班，同事們對在名車裡被熱吻到下車還要持續散發粉色愛心泡泡進門打卡的格雷森警官已經見怪不怪，抑或是他以一個不可思議的角度下腰在重機上，與某個身材好到讓人髮指的帥哥激吻得七葷八素後揚長而去。

世風日下，請自行配備墨鏡，與其關注別人私生活，還不如趕快拯救自己已經快被案件淹沒的辦公桌。

人帥任性、人醜認命。地球自轉、日昇日落，一切照舊，不過當平民百姓看多了寵妻總裁和極品老公這類狗血日常，對突然殺出重圍的小清晰畫風任誰都會接受不良。

「有沒有人注意到近來陪Dick上下班的是個一米八的帥哥？」

「喔喔，我注意好久啦！難道這就是傳說中的第三個？」

「Dick這老少通吃的移動賀爾蒙！我打賭他最多不會超過十七歲！」

就算自家同事身為警察的道德觀令人堪憂，但布魯德海文的警官們依舊淡定從容，各個不遺餘力的展現出最為專業的窺探技巧。啊、年輕真好！

-

八卦男主角Damian快十六了，做為一個身心健全的Alpha來說，他已經可以開始考慮藉由獻上自己獨一無二的咬痕把一生跟某個人綁在一起。Damian Wayne的目標一如既往地清晰明確──Richard Grayson，無庸置疑！

Damian是如此渴望他的大哥，渴望到不介意與該死的Drake和混障Todd共享他，他將會成為Grayson的第三個丈夫，最後一個受法律保護和最為年輕的那一個。

Damian清清喉嚨，嘗試不要表現得太過明顯開口說：「再過幾天──」

「再過三天你就滿十六了。」Dick打斷了他的話，他把手放上Damian的肩頭，有點尷尬的笑在臉上浮現。「聽著，我知道我已經說過很多次了，不是說我反悔，但我還是認為你應該再考慮考慮，如果你想要別的生日禮物，我可以──」

Damian側過頭，打斷了他叨叨絮絮且憂心重重的碎念，他們之間沒有什麼事是一個吻沒辦法解決的。

如此親近的距離，Damian能夠聞到Dick脖子上散發出來的訊息素味道，是煙草和油墨，這遮蓋了Dick本身的信息素，本該芬芳的香草氣息，他的二哥咬了本是他想標記的地方。

耀武揚威。嘖，Todd。

「我從來不會搞錯自己真正想要的是什麼，Richard。」Damian舔舔嘴唇，甚至沒在接吻的時候閉起眼睛，他伸出指尖輕輕托住Dick的下巴。「我會成為你的丈夫，而你只需要確保自己最愛我就行。」年少的藍綠色眼睛深邃，名為佔有的欲望逐漸在瞳孔中擴散，令人無法自持的為之暫停呼吸。

Dick能說什麼？他站起來拿起外套，和一群熱心過頭的同事打過招呼，把自己最小的弟弟帶回狹小的公寓，穿上圍裙做飯來餵飽他未來的丈夫。

「我會在這裡待到我的生日，登記的時間已經預約好了。」Damian在晚餐的時候宣布到，他從包包裡拿出一個牛皮紙袋。「我的證件都在裡面，這些書面文件只差你的簽名。」Damian咧開的嘴角上揚，Dick發紅的臉蛋令他心情愉悅。

「這可真是貼心。」打印著密密麻麻文字的文件上充斥著甜蜜的字眼，Dick看著文件上貼著的照片笑了起來──Damian嚴肅面對鏡頭的臉。他伸手接過小弟弟遞過來的鋼筆在空白處流利地簽下自己的名字。「如您所願，我＂最最可愛＂的丈夫。」他放下筆展開雙臂，噘起嘴說：「我認為我現在值得一個親吻和擁抱。」

「對於＂最最可愛＂這點我不予置評。」Damian站起來，他走到Dick面前，給了他一個簡單的吻，然後擁抱了他。「但我們將會擁有更多的親吻和擁抱。」

番茄肉醬義大利麵滋味的吻，Dick傻呼呼地想，但誰在乎，他可喜歡了。

-

小公寓裡唯一的鏡子在浴室，還只能照到肩膀。

Damian不停咒罵著他名義上的二哥和三哥，同時忍不住也在心裡唾棄自己的大哥，難道就沒人想到要在這裡放一個連身鏡嗎？他無可奈何的嘆了口氣，為了不能百分百確定自己的領帶是否完美無缺而感到惱怒。

今天是他的十六歲生日，他離開浴室，回想到早些時候時候的親吻。

「Dami，生日快樂。」Dick的嗓音輕柔，像是撒在身上的點點陽光，湛藍的眼睛彎彎，他說：「Dami，我愛你。」

Damian從沒懷疑過自己的選擇。

其實只是個證件照，也沒什麼大不了的。他想。

一陣急促的腳步聲打斷了Damian的思緒，某個人在公寓門前掉了鑰匙，他往門口走，對面的喘息聲清晰到幾乎透過門板朝他迎面襲來。

「Grayson？」他問，對面的人似乎蹲下了身體去撿鑰匙，但叮叮噹噹的聲音不斷，鑰匙像是又掉了。「Grayson？是你嗎？」

金屬的聲音哆哆嗦嗦，門喀喀開了。

他的大哥腳步踉蹌、呼吸急促、面色潮紅，香草的氣息鋪天蓋地而來。

Dick發情了。

-

關於Dick突然發情這件事Damian不是第一次見過，在這種特殊時期任來誰都沒用，他們好脾氣的大哥在房裡又哭又鬧，而Drake是唯一能在這時候爬上床安慰Dick的Alpha。

「Timmy、Timmy。」Dick眼泛水光，本就迷人的臉蛋染上一層粉紅的水氣，他扯著床單像是要把自己包成繭，白皙修長的腿微微抽蓄著顫抖。

香草的味道到處都是。

莊園裡突然濃郁起來的香草味與Wayne集團的股票跌停成正比關係，因為接下來的幾天，Drake的無故缺席將導致Wayne企業停擺好幾個項目，他討人厭的大忙人三哥會一無反顧的放下手頭上任何緊急的事務，那個在公司裡西裝革履、呼風喚雨的總裁大人，將心甘情願以最快的速度飛奔到Grayson身邊只為了當他的滾床小棉襖。

「我在這裡，Dick。噓，我愛你。」

這甜膩膩的輕柔嗓音讓Damian幾乎吐出前天的晚餐。鬼都知道那最後佈滿香草和咖啡味的房間到底都發生了什麼，真是噁心死了。

三天過後他的大哥顯得更加明艷動人，但一臉饜足的Drake卻更加令人討厭。

幾年之後他死而復生的二哥Todd用盡各種不光彩的手段，成為了莊園裡的入幕之賓，Drake為此跟Todd大吵了一架，其中內容的精彩程度不輸給任何少女幻想系列小說。

「你怎麼敢！」總是冷靜自持的Tim幾乎是在咆嘯了：「你不能這樣轉活過來就搶走了我的丈夫！」

「如果我一直都在著哪輪得到你，辛苦你這段日子替我照顧他！」緊接著是一聲漫不經心的冷哼，Jason嘲諷般的說道：「他現在也是我的丈夫了。」

Tim發出一個窒息般的嗆咳。

Damian翻了個白眼，心想著在這段時間內和Dick在一起逛街談心、夜裡與他相擁而眠的人可是我！

Alpha大概都丟失去了百分之八十的理智，實在是愚蠢的不可思議，而剩下的百分之二十都點在了武力值上了。

兩人一言不合便開始上演全武行，Alpha侵略性的信息素在大宅內尖銳的相互碰撞，像暴風雪般肆虐成災，氣氛緊繃到讓人不敢喘息。

幸好這兩個白癡自己動了手，不然Damian是絕對不會錯過這個可以堂堂正正痛揍他二哥和三哥的機會，最後他們一個胳膊脫臼，綁了一禮拜的繃帶；一個臉上掛了彩，瘀青正中眼窩。

哥譚當時的黑白兩道突然發覺自己時日不多了，末日已然降臨，生活一片艱辛困頓。

總之最後他們和好了，Dick大概犧牲了許多色相，陪笑、陪吃又是陪睡。那段時間他看起來總是疲憊不堪，抱著Damian看著電視都會突然打起瞌睡，他眼窩底下的陰影很深，像是許久都沒睡好。

「還是小D最好了。」Dick摟著他最小的弟弟，親暱的吻著對方的髮旋。

「你知道就好。」Damian大大方方地把Dick當成了人體沙發椅來享受。「那Todd和Drake呢？他們也都宣稱自己是對你最好的那一個。」

「嗯，小D那很複雜。」他的好大哥沮喪的嘆了口氣，然後蹭了蹭他的臉頰說：「他們都想睡我，但我今天只想跟你睡。」

幾個月過去之後Damian分化成了一個Alpha，不出意料之外。

Damian正在學校上體育課，起先是一陣暈眩，這讓他的射籃失去了原本該有準度，然後滾燙的熱浪襲來，緊接著他雙眼一黑，就什麼都不知道了。他醒來的時候發現自己渾身黏膩，冷汗順著脖子流下來，整個房間密不通風，然後他聞到了自己信息素的味道，是猶如檀香的雪松。

阿福推開房門若無其事的走了進來，身為莊園裡唯一的Beta，老管家的銀盤上端著一針營養劑、一大杯水還有一個香草布丁。

當那個涼涼的布丁從嘴中滑下的時候，Damian感覺他乾渴的喉嚨好多了。「Grayson呢？」

「Dick少爺出門去了，他很快就會回來。」

阿福拿走了托盤，打開門的那一剎那，Damian聞到了香草的味道，他嘗試強化已然開始發育的五感，結果感知裡全都是濃郁的香草氣息。

那個把他從學校帶回家的人，絕對是他的大哥。

-

「嘿Dami，我很抱歉。」Dick靠在牆上，汗津津的制服領口開了三顆鈕扣。

「你可以等一下再說抱歉。」Damian把他領回臥室，脫下他皺巴巴的制服，拿起棉被罩在他的頭上。

Alpha的本能在催促Damian一口氣拿下這個在眼前發情的Omega，他的心跳跟著加速，嘴裡乾的就像剛覺醒第二性別的時候，急切的渴望著有什麼能滑下已然著火的喉嚨，安撫他躁動的血液和逐漸抬頭的慾望。「發情之後直接走回家？Grayson，我可不想承認跟我結婚的是你這個大白癡。」

「我想你小D。」Dick可憐兮兮的裹著被子，雙手環上年輕人的腰，把頭埋在Damian的懷中蹭來蹭去。「我不是故意發情的，肯定是我想得太用力。」他抬起頭露出一個傻里傻氣的笑、吐氣如蘭：「我實在太想跟你做愛了。」

沒有人可以拒絕Dick Grayson，也沒有Alpha可以拒絕一個直白的邀請。

「我會咬你的肉，喝下你的血！」Damian啃了一口Dick紅潤的唇，沙啞成熟的聲音讓人難以想像他只有十六歲。「一切都將如你所願，耐心點！」他覺得可笑，這句話像是說給自己聽的，煩躁和掠奪的本能驅使他再次暴躁的低吼道：「耐心點！」

Omega發出一聲吃痛的嗚咽，水汪汪的大眼睛望著毫不憐香惜玉的Alpha。

Damian重重的關上了臥室門，拿著一罐信息素清淨劑往門口噴，一路往下幾乎消毒了整棟大樓，果不其然在大樓門口看到了幾個探頭探腦的Alpha。他把已然成為空罐子的清淨劑丟到了他們面前，高高抬起頭，惡狠狠的開口說：「他是我的，滾吧！」

Damian早在很久很久以前就已經失去了耐心，雪松的信息素像是暴風一般席捲了整個街道。

-

世界終於只剩他們兩個人了，而所有的事情都在掌控之中。

無處不在的香草味讓Damian十分滿意，他輕吻著在床單下因不熟悉的信息素微微縮瑟發抖的Omega，伸手脫下Dick的警裝長褲。

已然濕透的褲子沾染著誘人犯罪的潮濕氣息，風情萬種的Omega像顆熟透的蜜桃，子宮內一下下突突的酸痛讓帶著香甜味的結合液如泉水般湧出。

發情的Omega總是需要一個陰莖、想要一個能夠滿足他的陰莖結。

「Dami，快過來。」身為一個性經驗豐富的Omega，Dick知道該怎麼指引一個Alpha不費餘力的操開自己，畢竟Dick Grayson從不拒絕脫掉他衣服的弟弟們。他的眼睛帶著水霧，緩緩開口說道：「難道你不想操你的生日禮物？」Dick的唇瓣像是帶著露水的紅色玫瑰，故意壓低的上半身露出兩個誘人的腰窩，渾圓挺俏的臀部任君採擷。

Damian痛恨他的擅長，討厭他的遊刃有餘，要知道他風流成性的大哥流連忘返的可不只他一個人。

「你廢話太多了Grayson，」Daminan一個巴掌招呼過去，毫不留情的打了他的屁股，手感極佳的臀部汁水四溢，Omega的結合液噴的到處都是。「從現在開始除了我的名字之外，我不想聽到你說出任何句子。」

他把嘴湊近那個汁水氾濫的肉穴，伸出舌頭去掠奪Omega羶腥又甜美的愛液，這比當時的香草布丁還要解渴，年輕的Alpha發出一聲饜足的嘆息，一心一意的專注帶著急切的欲求，像是在沙漠中迷失的旅人吸吮著綠洲的泉源。

「啊──Dami，嗯啊──對、再深一點！」

Omega輾轉呻吟著，腦袋裡劈哩啪啦都是Alpha咂嘴的聲音。

很快的Damian就受不了只是單純的舔舐，他離開穴口意猶未盡的咬著嘴唇，挺立勃起的陰莖蓄勢待發。

Omega發紅的腿根主動摩擦著Alpha的陰莖，一片色情的液體延著白皙的大腿糊了開來。「操這裡！」Dick朝Damian眨眨眼。「對，插進來小D。」

硬挺的陰莖氣勢洶洶的捅進溫暖的肉穴，直直頂進Omega柔嫩的產道盡頭。

Alpha失控的信息素很快的就讓已經陷入情潮的Omega分不清楚東南西北，Dick瞇起眼睛仰起頭，把自己濕的一蹋糊塗的肉穴往後貼近Damian的性器上，發出一聲高過一聲的甜膩呻吟。

Damian陷著他的腰，無法忽視的看到了那個在左大腿上的咬痕──偷窺狂Drake咬在腿根內側上的齒痕正趾高氣揚的宣示自己的存在感。他的三哥就是個變態，喜歡枕在Richard的大腿上讓他揉他的腦袋，活像個長不大的孩子。

Damian按住這個多情的Omega，發洩不滿般更加用力幹進那個水淋淋的肉穴中馳騁。「操，Richard！」苦澀和甜蜜的情緒同時掐住了他跳動的心臟。「Richard，現在是誰在操你？」

「Dami、Dami、啊──」Omega動情的臉龐落下一串淚痕，太過刺激的頂弄令他口不擇言的大聲叫道：「嗯唔！你真棒──好硬、好熱啊！」

Dick熟透了，他渾身泛著粉紅，被操幹高潮帶起的腺體生機勃勃，需誰在他身上狠狠咬上一口。Damian握住Omega的右手，穿過五指牢牢抓住他，電光石火之間發狠地朝手腕上咬了下去。

Dick疼的大喊起來。「好痛，Dami！」他一定是習慣了疼痛，比起掙扎和控訴那更像是撒嬌的呻吟聲不絕於耳。「啊啊、嗯！Dami──再深點！啊對，操進來了！」

既然分不清楚Dick說的是哪邊，Damina便同時加重了下身的速度和上身的咬合，他嘴裡嚐到了鮮甜的鐵鏽味，混合著香草還有Omega的結合液，溫暖親切，比教科書上描述的滋味還要美好。

任誰都會願意為了這一刻獻上一生。

Oemega尖叫著像被他操開了腦袋，清澈的精液射了出來。

Damian真正意義上的得到了滿足，他咬著Dick的手腕像咬著戰利品，貪婪的吞下每一滴鮮血，從今而後這個痕跡將伴隨Dick一輩子，當他每次向人握手或是提筆寫字的時候都將被毫無遮掩的瞧見。

「想著我。」Damian的聲線低沉，佔有意味濃厚的暗啞嗓音在Dick的耳廓內說道：「吾愛。」

他粗大的陰莖深深埋在Omega體內，強勢的扣住Omega敏感脆弱的子宮口，重重的捅進去昭顯自己的存在。

「Dami！Dami！輕點──」Omega承受不住般開口求饒，體內開始沒有章法的緊縮，討好一般催促Alpha在這裡張開強健的陰莖結，撒下柔情蜜意的種子。

Alpha如願將結脹滿了Omega的子宮，堵住了內裡如潮的愛液，接著滾燙的精液一波波射了進去。Damian的眼前一花，耳邊盡是Dick銷魂的聲音：「──愛你──Dami、我愛你──」

他們就這樣沒羞沒躁的幹翻了Dick的小公寓，所有的擺設東倒西歪，在任何地方都留下了做愛的痕跡，累了就隨便躺在地板上蜷縮於對方懷裡沉沉睡去，醒了就拉扯對方再度陷入情潮慾海之中。他們甚至弄壞了窗簾，原本剔透的玻璃上現在滿是讓人臉紅心跳的乳白色痕跡，黏在一起像是春天交尾的蛇，放縱的過了三天。

Dick的叫床聲如此之浪，光是聽著就讓人渾身燥熱，更別提Omega根本不想要掩飾自己的感受，他叫喊著像是Alpha要操死他一樣絕望又興奮，這對Damian來說無疑是最好的誇讚，年輕的Alpha更加賣力的表現自己，雖然欠缺技巧但熱情十足。

隔壁的鄰居大概來按了不下二十次門鈴，甚至都報警處理了。

但這都是後話了。

和Damina纏綿許久的Dick終於清醒的爬了起來，Alpha環住他的腰，說什麼都不讓他離開懷裡。

「我發誓我只是去倒杯水。」Dick親親Damian的額頭，加強信息素撫慰他說：「很快就回來。」

「一分鐘。」Damian仍輕咬著他的手腕，不耐煩的說：「我會給你計時的。」

Dick披起襯衫打算走去廚房，經過客廳時聽到了一聲輕挑的調笑：「嗨Dickie，你看起來真誘人。」

一口煙吹在Omega艷麗的臉上，Jason無視那佈滿咬痕的嘴唇，直接拉過渾身佈滿瘀青的Dick蹭了個吻。年輕的黑幫老大抽動鼻翼，微微瞇起眼睛從在頸窩深深吸了一口氣後回頭說道：「看來我們的小弟弟十分喜愛他的生日禮物，你說呢？Timmy。」

Tim坐在沙發上，黃昏的陰影讓Dick看不清楚他的表情，他的手裡拿著那個裝著證件和結婚文件的牛皮紙袋。「肯定是的。」他把那些紙張裝回去紙袋裡，皺起了眉頭說：「現在這裡全都是Damian的味道。」

Jason聳聳肩，把一杯清水塞進Dick的手裡說道：「我早就說過那小子就是個禍害。」

Tim鬆了鬆領帶走過來。「別說的好像就只有你純情的如同小男孩一樣。」他探手撥了撥Dick仍舊潮濕的頭髮：「Dick，你還好嗎？」

「Richard？」房內的Damian不甘寂寞似的走了出來，小弟弟對他不請自來的二哥三哥擺起臉色，拉過Dick的胳脖，語氣不善的插起腰說：「你們來幹什麼？」

「好吧，也就這樣了。」Dick放棄似的說：「聽著，不許吵架好嗎？」

三個Alpha低低笑了起來。

「當然，你說了算！畢竟我們只是Alpha。」Tim給了Dick一個久別重逢的熱辣親吻，戀戀不捨的伸出手捏了捏Omega白皙的大腿說：「而你才是我們的女王蜂。」

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
